KonoSuba: And Another one
by ThatCup
Summary: Ren Rome is the name. You might be asking what this is? Well take a guess, or not. I will just say that this story will be a true in what any sane person would cope in my shoes. Beg to be put in a actual adventure, not a hopeless goddess, a Destructive Loli, a Lewd crusader, and a Scummy dude's teammate. Such is live huh? *Slight "Ben 10" crossover, but not really.*
1. Start

Story: Another Person is in the KonoSuba group...Yea

Chapter

Start

You know how their are these storys of a teenager kid, or college student that suddenly dies or gets sucked into another world, yea? Well...yea, thats not how it really goes for most people or I least hope it does because I am really unluckily in life..."Lifes" now. Anyway you are probably wanting to get into the "Story" that is my life now. So, without further a-due, Here is my part of KonoSuba:And their is another.

*

"Wow, can't believe that there was a sale on bread today. $5.20 For five of them." So, first things first, I should tell you my name and my backstory and all that jazz. Name's Ren Rome, I'm am a proud American, I have a love for music and games, and lastly my favorite color is blue. Anyway, formalities out of the way, You may want to know why I expressed my joy for cheap bread today. If you want to know, I have been living by myself for the last few days. Not that their is anything serious of why I am, just parents out on a get away from work and things for a bit. Don't blame them, hope they have fun out there, it's that the least they can do is to make sure there is enough food for me at home.

Back on track. Their I am, walking back from the super market with a lot of bread, heading home from a job well done on food hunting.

Stopping at a crossroad for traffic, not that their is any in the first place, it being night and all. without a care in the world, I start to cross, not like something bad will happen...

Right...I thought that huh...

You know, I deserve to die their for thinking like that. I mean, that just means I would have something happen to me. So, yea. I died, didn't even know that I did, just me walking and then...

On a chair, across from a lady, with a dress.

"...Um...Huh...??"

_

Hey, fellas, ThatCup is present. Just want to say that this is the first story that I have written at all, so any help would be nice to have, review and such, to let me know that you like what I do and to let me know what I need to inprove on. Anyway ThatCup writing off


	2. Tutorial

Story: Another Person is in the KonoSuba group...Yea

Chapter

Tutorial

"...Um...Huh...??"

Ok, so guess this is happening. First, what and then how? Was I not crossing the road? And when did I sit here? Ok, maybe this chick knows what up...

"...who are you?..."

The lady in front of me, who seems like to role-play a lot spoke to me...In a (weird?) way.

"It seems that you have finished thinking to yourself, and as you wish I shall tell you my name." (???)

With a slight pause, I eventually replied to said girl. "Ok, sure. Whatever you say" (Ren)

"Very well. I am the Goddess of Fortune, Eris. I am before you for one reason, because you have died." (Eris)

"...Just that?" (Ren)

"...huh?" (Eris)

"I mean, anyone nowadays would think that they are being called from their world to destroy evil or something I guess. Anyhow, how did I died?" (Ren)

The lady, now named Eris. Was silent for a few seconds, then replied. After of course, mumbling about how I should at least be a bit surprised, and how people do tend to think that nowadays.

"If you want to know how you died, then I'll tell you." Eris then brought up a screen of... my dead body. If you had to guess how I died, then you probably have not watched enough of anything, because it should be clear of how I died in hindsight.

"You know what, forget I asked, so what do I do now?" (Ren)

"So I guess you have a slight idea how this works. So, I am going to give you a choice. Go to heaven, or be reborn in another world with your memorys." (Eris)

So, the only choice that anyone with half a brain will make would be the whole "reborn" biz. Even so, what is heaven like? Something to think about when when I get reborn and stuff like that is over.

"The only one I would pick would be to be reborn." (Ren)

"Very well, now to explain the "reborn" phase. First, I shall choose what world to be born into." *A slight pause* "I shall bring you to a world that you call a "Fantasy rpg", and as such you shall be given a "quest" of sort."

"A quest? Like what, a 'Defeat the evil king' or something like that?" (Ren)

"Why yes, the whole reason of why we goddess are doing this is because of the devil king is killing the people of this world in such, that the population is on the decline. So, we allow young people like you to try to defeat the demon king and also to increase the population of the world you will be reborn into." (Eris)

Huh, not going to lie, that is a pretty effective way to go about this problem. Even so, there is one thing that is probably an oversight.

"So, how am I supposed to do that? Because the only thing that I have ever done physically is play in a marching band as the tuba?"(Ren)

"Don't worry, you are able to wish any ability or object that you are able think of. Or choose any pre listed skills I have here."(Eris)

"Anything I can think of?" (Ren)

"Yes, but anything too powerful for the world will be "nerfed", as you would say."(Eris)

Well this is a idea that I will exploit, and I know how.

"Ok, so how about the "Omitrix" from the "Ben 10" series?"(Ren)

Ok, so I might need to explain what a Omitrix is. So basically is a device that allows the user to transform in any alien form the series.

"Oh, I don't believe I know that is."(Eris)

So I explained what the basic idea of the Omitrix is and some of the extra abilities I can do. After telling her what the Omitrix is she did some thinking, and after some time, she spoke.

"Ok so after looking into the request I am able to give it to you, but their is one problem that you may already know. It's about the one form, Alien X." (Eris)

"Yea, I know that Alien X is 'powerful' to say the least. So you can not put him in the Omitrix" (Ren)

So after some questions from me on how the Omitrix would work, it was finally time for me to go into my new world. But before I left.

"Also, before you leave I have a slight request for you." (Eris)

"um, ok. Sure, I'll listen." (Ren)

"You see, one of my.."Co-workers" was banished to the world you would be going into. So I ask if you could help them defeat the devil king with them, because they are not really doing well." (Eris)

"Ok, sure. The more help I get the better, just tell me a name." (Ren)

"Thank you, her name is Aqua. Also don't tell me that I ask you to help, because she will not let me live it down." (Eris)

"Don't worry, I'll just say some old dude told me to. As well, It's just me as saying thanks for helping me now." (Ren)

"Again, thank you. Anyway, you should be on your way." Then magic filled the dark room that Eris and I was talking in. Then she started to chant "As the goddess of Fortune, I Eris bid goodbye to you hero and wish you luck in defeating the devil king." (Eris)

Then a blinding light filled my vision. All was quiet for a amount of time, then suddenly I find myself on a dirt road and front of me was a gate to what seems to be a town.

Feeling a sudden tug on my back, I look to see a small bag on my back. When I reach to take the bag off my back, I see on my left wrist a green and white watch on it. The Omitrix.

_


	3. Panic in the brain

Story: Another Person is in the KonoSuba group...Yea

Chapter

Panic in the brain

So, here I am. Standing at this gate, of a town I never seen and my brain hasn't quite figured out one thing in the slightest and only one thing is on my mind.

Wait...

...THAT WAS REAL!!!

HOLY SHIT!

CRAP!CRAP!!

I THOUGHT I GOT INTO THE BEER STACH THAT MY FATHER KEEP HIDDEN FROM MY MOM!

**FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKK!!!!!!**

Ok wait, I am just still dreaming.

Ok?Ok.

Just hangout and wait.

*Pinch*

:I

*Five minutes later*

So, by now you my know that I am currently all over the place and that I seem like I was hanging this well earlier.

Well, in my defense would you really take in my sanario as real? Only that happens in T.V. shows, bad anime, and really poorly thought out fanfictions and we can all agree on that. If you are one of those people who disagre, well then you are just wrong because I am allways right. That is just how it is.

ANYWAY!

I am still standing at this gate. God this is happening. Ok (by now we stablish that I like the word 'Ok' Ok? Ok.) so what now? This world like a game? Or just a fantasy rpg like world? IDK man, let just walk intill we find a thing.

So, this thing on my wrist. huh, ok it works? Well, I touched a button and it did a thing so I guess it works? I mean I allways seen how it works, but doing it is a whole other ordeal. By the way, I see a big building up ahead. Guess thats a town hall or something like that, or a guild. Only one place to find out.

*Cut to inside*

*Wait, was I just outside?

eh, who cares.

Well I was right about this place being a guild or something. How I can tell, just look at that dude! His whole arm is as big as my head! Damn! Anyway! (By know we can say that I like to say 'Anyway' well anyway!) There is a counter with mildly (understatement) big boobed lady at it. So let talk to her.

"Um, hello miss. Would you be kind and please tell me about this place?" (Ren)

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. Welcome to the adventurer guild.* (???)

...Fuck she's hot.

"u-um. (Well I guess this the right place.) So is place where I can be an 'Adventuerer' right?" (Ren)

"Why yes! Are you here to apply to be one?" (???)

"Yes! Um, before I do that. Is there a requirement or fee or something like that?" (Ren)

"Yes, there is but there is no requirement needed to apply to be an adventure." She looks at me for a second, then start to speak. "Do you have any money?"

Shit, do I? Wait the bag I felt on my back in Ch 2! That appeared and have not said anything about it sence. That surely be holding the money...I hope at least.

"Hold on give me a hot minute to see if I do." (Ren)

So, (We have now realize that I start any thought with 'So' so lets move on)

I finally look in the mystery bag and see what's up with. The thing only has a letter, sack and a few change of clothes in it. With no money in sight, I open the sack and see some of what I could say as money if I had to guess. Different world, I dont know what the money is.

So might as well give this a shoot. Looks good enough to me.

"Hey, to be real with you. I not quite sure what the money is here is, but I think it is this." (Ren)

With nothing to lose, besides the 'money' I have. I give her the goods.

"Well yes, this the right money used here and how you do not know how to use the currency yet, I'll just take the right amount." (???)

She digs in the sack and takes out the fee.

"So now we got this out of the way, come over here so we can get you signed up." (???)

So with the same energy of a puppy following the mom, I make leaf and blow like the wind...I tryed to do a thing and it did not quite work out. Anyway, I follow her to get signed up and she leeds me to what is basically a blue glow thing. I think it as I see it. A blue glowy.

"This ***Blue glowy*** is used to see your stats and alows us to see what is the best class for you to be signed as. Any special ability or skill you have can also be seen on your card at any time." (???)

"Alright, what are we waiting for. Let get this party started...So do I do anything or just?" (Ren)

"Alright, slow down. Just put your hand over I and keep it still until it done." (???)

So as one would do. I put my hand over the Blue glowy as it does, well glow.

So after what seems to be a legend of Zelda moment, the glows stop.

"Lets see." (???) The lady picks up the card that was under the Blue glowy. Why does she looks surprise. That's good, right.

"!!! Well this is a good surprise!"

Well nice.

"You have above average stats in just about anything, you could just pick almost anything you want. Granted you have just a bit higher magic, you could be jusy about anything!" (???)

Now I don't know if it is my Hispanic heritage or something, but this is just going a bit too well. (That a steriotype, right?) Or it is just my heritage speaking a bit too much to just let nice things happen.

"huh, well what is your pick for me. I not really that good at choosing things. Just keep it a surprise for me." (Ren)

"Oh! You sure?" (???)

"Yea, you do you." (Ren)

"Well if I had to pick one, I would choose to be a Brawler. Seeing as your highest stat is your strength." (???)

A Brawler huh. Well I can't see myself useing magic and I not keen on using a sword. That seems to be my best bet.

"That sounds great actually. Sounds perfect for me." (Ren)

I start hearing mumers behind me, so being me. I look behind me and see just about everyone looking at me. I here some of what everyone is saying like 'He has some nice stats' and 'Just like that one chick with blue hair a few weeks ago' WELP PROBABLY NOTHING RELATED TO WHAT I HAVE TO DO AT ALL. *chokes on forshadow very secretly*

...What I just draw a blank for a few seconds. What was I talking about? Yea! Brawler! Cool!

"If this is all then I hope to see you soon...um, sorry what's your name?" (Ren)

"Oh, my bad. My is Luna! Hope to see you soon!" (Luna)

"Same, the name's Ren in case you're wondering. Well, see ya." (Ren)

So I call this a win today. I guess. I mean I did die so that sucks, but I did get put in any teens dream whom seen any anime in the last decade or so. Thats a plus. Now to find a hotel or inn now, as well where to find Eris's 'Co-Worker' Aqua. Now that I think about it, the name should be enough of a hint and when I think about the four letter name Aqua, I think the Spanish version, so that leads me to water, which it's the color blue! So I got to look for blue! Wait, those people. They said something about a blue haired chick. So is she a adventure as well? If she has to defeat the devil king, so that makes sense. What was I doing?

Right sleep...Well I'll do that.

_


	4. So we meet

Story: Another Person is in the KonoSuba group...Yea

Chapter

So we meet

Its been a few days since I got here and I have to say that I take air-conditioning for granted. Besides that, all has been good. I have been staying at a inn for a few days and the money that I have is starting to get low, so that's one thing that has happened.

The other is me getting to use the Omitrix, yea I still have it. Just because I only gave it a slight mention of it last time does not mean its not here anymore. Anyway, I only have the original ten unlocked. So I guess the others will be unlocked the way it was done before. For plot of course! I also looked into the Brawer skills I have on my card and to say I'm not impressed would be a lie. I wonder I can use the skills as an alien, that would be neat.

So, money. I gatta have that. So lets get some and to do that is too do a quest.

*Jump cut*

I open the big doors to the guild and I immediately see to what I can only see as a party happening on the upper area of this place. At least I can get down here if need be. Anyway, I go up the quest bord and see what I would of guess to be the expected. The gobols, swol wolfs, and the such. That to be expected, what I see that should not be their is to be what is a member request. Weird, but guess what! By the lucky stars of...well luck. Is the name Aqua printed on the request, and I immediately can tell she is a tool. Because this looks like a kid drew up on a candy high, as well the insane requirements she has there. Lucky I do meat them, but what if I didn't. Well lady Eris, gave me luck.

Looking around and I see the table where the paper said to meet I see a plain looking dude and what I can only describe as a loli with big hat sitting there. I mean sure why not. So I walk over there and I can only guess the guy is the most...um normal od the two so I talk to him.

"Hey." (Ren)

The guy look at me and what I can only call as hope.

"Hey, what brings you here?" (???)

"I looked at the request board and saw a member wanted in what I could read. So I came over here to see if you are still interested." (Ren)

The look of hope I saw before came back.

"Yes, yes we are. So what can you do? Satou Kazuma is my name by the way." (Kazuma)

"Well, I'm a brawler. Here look at my card." (Ren)

I give Satou (I call people by first name) my card, he takes it and starts looking at it. After a bit he gives it back.

"Well, I see that you haven't done any quests yet. Otherwise you have a nice stat roll when you came here." (Kuzuma)

"What, what do you mean by that?" (Ren)

"Dude, you have a T-shirt that has a sloth playing a trumpet that has 'slow jams' on it and also cargo shorts too." (Kuzuma)

"...You know, now you say that. I just realized why all those people outside looked at me like that." I leaned in an in a wisper asked him "Anyway, so I guess you died too?" (Ren)

"Yea, I don't really want to talk how I did but yea. So how long you been here for?" (Kazuma)

I decided to sit next to him because I don't fell like standing anymore.

"A few days, the only complaint I have is that there is no air-conditioning." I said while looking upset. "Anyway, what did you ask for?"

Kazuma looked at the upper area, I followed his gaze and saw a blue haired teen who was putting up a show for the people. "**Her** the useless goddess Aqua." I did not need to look at him to the the bitter and broken face he gave.

"How did that happen. I mean she...Is? Or was a goddess." (Ren)

"She made fun of my death, so I took her as my one Item. Then Eris came and send us off." (Kazuma)

"I know Eris, she was the one who sent me here." (Ren)

"Is that so. Anyway, I see you as a good fit on our team. Nice to have you along Ren." Kazuma hold his hand out for a shake.

"Nice to have me Satou. Hope we get along." (Ren)

Kazuma look at the loli who was eating and talks to her.

"Hey, say hi to Ren. He is our newest party member." (Kazuma)

The loli looks at me and finishes the food she was eating and starts to talk.

"Greetings! I am Megumin! It is nice to meet a fellow new friend!" (Megumin)

"Nice to meet you too. I hope we all get along. By the way, what do you do?"

As soon as I said that two things happened. One is that Kazuma said something under his breath. Two is that Megumin had a flash, like a real flash in her eyes.

"Well you see! I Perform the only magic spell that matters! The powerful, exciting, magnificent, Spell called Explosion!" (Megumin)

As she spoke she slowly started to shand, pulled a staff out of nowhere, and struck a pose.

...

"Sure...Ok. Neat." Wisper to Kazuma "Hey Satou, does she do this alot?"

"Only if provided the opportunity (Kazuma)

"Any time to talk about Explosion is any time!" (Megumin)

"Any more people I haven't meet yet. Because if this is the people I have to be around then I just want to get all of it out of the way now then later." (Ren)

"Aqua, and Darkness." (Kazuma)

"Darkness? Are they...What I'm thinking of?" (Ren)

"No...Worse." (Kazuma)

"Can you at least be a little less blunt about it. At least leave me in the..'Darkness'..." (Ren)

"..." (Kazuma)

"..."(Megumim)

"..."(Ren)

...

"Hey! Kazuma! Kazuma!" (???)

"Yes, I'm Kazuma." (Kazuma)

Oh thank Eris! A plot point!

We look over and see Aqua coming our way, braking the silence.

"Hey, can we go do a quest! I need money!" She look at us and sees me sitting with Kazuma and Megumin.

"Oh, who is this?"

"This is Ren. He as a few minutes ago, has join our party." (Kazuma)

"Well, I need no introduction but I will do anyway! I am Aqua! The goddes of water! It is nice to have another follower with me!" (Aqua)

"Um, sure I guess. I'm Ren, nice to meet you." (Ren)

"hummm" Aqua then suddenly starts to lean close towards me. While I did not move, you could tell I was not quite sure what to do.

"Aqua, what are you doing?" (Kazuma)

"..." (Aqua)

"Now I don't want to be rude, but um please move away." (Ren)

"Aqua, please." (Kazuma)

"...You seem ok." (Aqua)

Um, ok sure. You lean at me, then say I'm ok. Sure, cool beans.

"Aqua, come here." (Megumin)

"Coming!" (Aqua)

And just like that, she runs off. Like she didn't do anything, and leaves Kazuma confused while I'm dazed.

*Jump Cut*

So about an hour or so has passed and the four of us just talking about things. Darkness came and we were introduced to each other. When I told her that I was a brawler, she loudly told me that I can use her as a training dummy as she can us the punishment as training for use of a human wall. I told her that if she wanted me to do that then sure.

After that, we decided to go on a kill quest on giant toads. Aqua was not really happy about that, but Kazama told her that she would have money if she went and that quickly change her mind.

So now here we are about to go to my first quest to kill toads. How hard can that be?

*


	5. Toads and life

Story: Another Person is in the KonoSuba group...Yea

Chapter

Toads and life 

*

"So this quest, the killing of the toads. Any advice on how to kill them?" (Ren)

We are all walking together to the area where the toads would be at, and like sane person on there way to kill big toads, I ask for so tips or tricks that would help. Kazuma, (The one that seems to know what to do) replys back.

"Well from experience, I know that physical blows won't work well against them. Something like a sword would work the best against them. So I don't know how much of a use you will be in the fight with the toads." (Kazuma)

"Well, I have a few skills that I think could work. BUT. I do have something else." (Ren)

This statement got Kazuma's interest.

"Oh, and what would that be? Wait, is it the cheat you got from Eris?" (Kazuma)

"Yea, here look." I hold out my wrist out to show Kazuma the Omitrix.

"The watch? What dose it do?"(Kazuma)

I then start to explain what it is, as well what of the many uses of it.

'Man, I really should of asked for something useful.' Kazuma thought to himself. "If what you say is true, then this should be a walk in the park!"

"Yea, at least I hope it is. I haven't really used it in a fight before. I mean I have used it, but just to see if it really works." (Ren)

"Well we will just try it out and see if it can work the way we want it to." (Kazuma)

We then suddenly stop.

"Well ladys, and Ren. Lets get to work, but before we do. Ren wants to try something first." (Kazuma)

The girls all looks at me in a slight curiosity of what I might do.

So I take Kazuma's sudden attention at me as a sign to hurry up. So I turn on the Omitrix and choose the most fitting alian to be, and before I slammed my hand on the watch I thought to my self 'Its Hero Time' and in a flash of green. I start to change.

The air around me starts to get hotter as my skin is turned into magma, chunks of hot rock comes out of my magma skin. Getting taller, my and hand start to rearrange themselfs as my head caches aflame. My eyes turn into fire, and in a voice gruffer as my own. I shouted out the name

**"Heatblast!"**

**"Whoa, sweat! Just as I thought!"**

Turning back I look at the group.

**"Well, what do you think? I look pretty rad huh."** **(Heatblast)**

They were silent for about a second before Megumin shouted.

"CAN YOU MAKE EXPLOSIONS! WELL! HUH,HUH!" (Megumin)

I was taken aback to her sudden change, but I could see why. I mean, I do look pretty destructive.

**"Well, I'm pretty sure. If I get a chance to, I bet I could."** **(Heatblast)**

"OH,OH! TOAD! LOOK!" (Megumin)

I look behind me and I see a toad a ways off.

"GO! EXPLOSION!" (Megumin)

I over my shoulder to look at her and see her jumping up and down, throwing hands in the air. Hoping to see the toad die in such way. I chuckled then replyed.

**"Eh, why not. Gotta try this guy out."** **(Heatblast)**

So I hold up my hand and start to make a ball of fire and death over me. It gets as big of the toad before I throw the death fire ball at it.

The poor toad face death with pride and stayed still, just accepted it own death.

***BOOOOM***

Everything in a 20ft radius of where the toad was just not there anymore. Everyone, but me was blown back as the air blast was that strong. Just as it came it also went and everything was silent. Except for Megumin loud cackling, that was expect from her.

**"Well, that was a blast...God I just do that without thinking." (Heatblast)**

Looking back at the group, I see them slowing getting up from the ground. Kazuma then looked behind me and with shock on this face, he yelled at me.

"What In the actual Fuck Ren!"(Kazuma)

**"What? I killed it." (Heatblast)**

"Yea, you did that quite fine, but if you look behind you, you can see all of the toads that are coming!" (Kazuma)

Sure enough, after looking back, I see about 12 toads start hopping towards us. Likely from the Explosion I made.

**"Don't worry about it. I'll get them."**

Then if universe wants to prove a point to me, a toad suddenly (SOMEHOW) uses its tounge and takes me to it. Then It (SOMEHOW) uses it TO SWOLOW ME WHOLE!

*shigh*

About 15 minutes later all 12 toads are dead. I'm got covered in slime after I pull an 'Alien' and bursted out of the toads chest (Which Kazuma got the reference) and helped the group kill them all. Megumin also used her Explosion magic, which was even bigger then mine own. Saying that we were tired was an understatement. So we decided to call it a day.

Later me and Kazuma were in the bathhouse getting cleaned off. The slime was unbearable to me. Anyway, we both were relaxing in the bath. Talking about the day we had.

"So, today was both a hit and miss for me. Finally started to do quests, used The Omitrix, and been eaten my a toad.

So, I would called today a job well done." (Ren)

"I guess so. I mean, we did get way more money then we usually do thanks to you. I just wish we could have a better way of getting money then having to put my live at risk." (Kazuma)

"Yea." I then went a bit lower in the water, having been reminded of one thing. "Man. I wish I have music from home to listen to. You know."

"I get you. I miss having the simple things. Like the internet" (Kazuma)

"Before, I did what any highschool student would do. Wake up, eat food, go to school, do school activities, go home, hang out with friends, watch T.V or anime, eat again, then slept. Not the most exciting live, but I don't really need one. Now, I have all of this free time to do, and I don't really want that. I miss having a, well, fixed live style." (Ren)

"I can't really say I agree with all of what you said, but I feel the same way about that in a sense. Having got what you thought you wanted, but then you realize that I wasn't what you thought it was is. Basically what I feel now." (Kazuma)

We both sunk a bit lower in what the the pressure of what life is that we got ourselves into now was.

"Well, anyways. We should get out soon, we need to cash in our quest. Food needs to be payed for somehow."(Kazuma)

Kuzuma and I soon left the bathhouse and headed to the guild, the girls had already had gotten there before us and was waiting for us at our table. Kazuma told me to go ahead and take my seat as he was going to turn in the quest.

I made my way to a seat and sat down, the girls stopped what they were talking about and look at me.

"Hey, girls. How are you doing?" (Ren)

"We are fine Ren, but I must say that I was quite surprised when I saw you turned into a Fire monster. Heatblast, you called it?" (Darkness)

"OH, Yea! The Explosion you made was amazing! You gotta come with me when I just Explosion every day!" (Megumin)

"Eh, Sure. I don't have much to do anyway." (Ren)

Aqua suddenly slammed her hands on the table, getting our attention.

"You know, I was right! When I saw you, I knew that you would be good for my well being! Seems Kazuma's Luck is good for something after all! For a NEET at least!" (Aqua)

"NEET? When was the last time I heard someone say that un-ironically or out loud even?" (Ren)

"What do you call a shut-in weeb? Because I can't think of anything else to call him!" (Aqua)

"You know what, you do you. Ok? Ok." (Ren)

After a while, Kazuma joined us and we ordered food. The toad meat was better then I expect it to be, but I have eaten weird things before. After that, we all our separate ways.

*


	6. Plot

Story: Another Person is in the KonoSuba group...Yea

Chapter

Plot

Things have been interesting to say at least. Having a group like mine, but It's not all that bad if I think about it. I have money to buy food or goodies. That's all I really need in live, next is a house.

This would be it, but as you know. What is a story without conflict.

That's a intro if I ever did one.

*

"I'm sorry, I thought you said that we won't be having a decent job because of a general from the devil king's army decided to show up near here." (Ren)

Here I am. Sitting at our table. Eating. From the last of last of my food money for the week. Listening to Kazuma. Was Planning to go on a hunting quest. For money.

I was hesitant to accept that.

"I call, as the people say 'Complete bull', on that statement." (Ren)

Kazuma with a face of betrayal, replyed

"Would I lie to you?" (Kazuma)

"...do you...want me to take that as a serious question or?" (Kazuma)

"Srew you!" (Kazuma)

Now have known everyone for a good time now, I can give a pretty far judgement on my team members. So in a dumb down way I can say that Kazuma is sarcastic, cynical, and blunt. I can safely say that my answer is fair and valid. Now with no way to make money, I ask kazuma for some advice.

"So, how are we going to earn money?" (Ren)

Kazuma, now remind how we are now out of a job. Started to list off things he knew about jobs. Apparently, this isn't his first rodeo being jobless.

"For the first few weeks here I work as a worker for construction, also did some odd jobs around town. You could find something if you look around."

Kazuma shighed as he lowered his head into his arms on the table we were sitting at. Then looked at me bitterly.

"Unlike you I have a mouth to feed, so we might not meet as a group for a while. Quest here are now way above our ability as a group." (Kazuma)

Have finished the food I was eating, push the plate away. Then look out of the window, I could tell it was around noon.

"Anyway I got to go soon, I promise to Megumim that I would go on one of her Explosion trips at noon today. Hopefully she's going to be here soon." (Ren)

This made Kazuma pick his head. He had a 'Oh that's why' expression on his face.

"I was wondering why Megumin said she already had plans today." (Kazuma)

Not really sure why Kazuma said that, asked him.

"What do you mean by that?" (Ren)

"Megumin usually ask me if I could carry her back when she uses Explosion. I was just wondering what Megumin ment when she said she already had a way back today." (Kazuma)

"You go with Megumin everyday?" (Ren)

"If I don't, she would lay on the ground everyday by her self." (Kazuma)

"That wouldn't be good when creep finds her if she was alone." I got up off my seat and gave Kazuma a salute.

"So as a man, I thank you for your service."

Kazuma gave a small smile.

"Thanks man. You're a real bro." (Kazuma)

At that moment, Megumin came to the guild, looked around and found us. Came to greet us.

"Hi Ren! Kazuma. How are you?" (Megumin)

"I ok today, just found out that there is not going to be a easy quest to do anytime soon. Enough about me, are we leaving soon?" (Ren)

"Hey, are we going to ignore your lack of effort in greeting me?" Kazuma said accusing Megumin for not being happy to see him, apparently.

"I'm going to get some food for later, then we are good to go." (Megumin)

Kazuma being ignored had decided to head off after saying his goodbye and to say he was off for a part time job left.

Soon after Megumin got her food, we both left for Megumin's daliy Explosion.

Some time later, Megumin stopped at a small clearing with a view of a old castle in the distance. From this far, I could tell that the building was really old.

"I have been using this castle for a target a while now. I found it very satisfying to blow it up, so I make it a daily thing to come here." (Megumin)

From just looking at it, I could tell that the castle had holes in it. Most likely from the girl next to me.

"It is a safe target for you to blow up. The last time someone lived in there was probably a long, long time ago. I thought you were blowing up something important." (Ren)

"What do you take me as? Of course I only pick the best target worthy of using Explosion on." (Megumin)

"Glad to see you have your priorities in order." I said sarcastically. Looking at the castle now, I wonder...you know what. I need a place to practice and this area is good enough.

"Hey, Megumim." (Ren)

Megumin now preparing to cast Explosion before I talked to her, glanced at me.

"Yeah?" (Megumin)

"You mind if I come with you for now on? I been needing to find a place for practicing and this area seems the best place to do it." (Ren)

Thinking for a bit, then spoke.

"I don't care, I'll like the extra company besides Kazuma." (Megumin)

"Thanks, but I'll be coming here on my own. So would see me if I stay here for a long while." (Ren)

"That's fine, but enough talking. It's time for Explosion!"

*Time skip*

Over the past days, I have been coming to my new training spot to work on my fighting skills as a Brawler and as my aliens. From time to time, I would see Megumin and Kazuma when I decided to stay and train for longer. Kazuma even once helped me with my training, but he told me it was him 'paying insurance'.

Today was like any other day, I was at the usual table paying for breakfast from the odd jobs I get from people around town.

The rest of the gang was there also eating as they did their usual.

Darkness finally came back from her training the day before and don't worry I completely forgot to tell you all about it. It's not like I completely flubed the timeline of this show in any sort of way possible! Right?

Anyway!

Aqua is crying up a waterfall as Kazuma being his blunt self, said how useless Aqua has been for us in our quest to kill the devil king.

"You know, a girl would start crying if a you told her what is on his mind you know." (Megumin)

"If you are stressed out, I wouldn't mind if you verbally abused me!" (Darkness)

As they talk about the topic at hand, I can only see how things been as of late. Not much as happen besides me training, I mean sure it cool how I get to lay around being lazy and all, but I wish something would happen.

"Attention all adventurers! All adventures report for the gates! An emergency quest has been issued!" (Luna)

Convenient. Good.

"Guys, I think we should go." (Ren)

Everyone agreed to what I said and so off we went to see the emergency quest.

*

So after a walk through town, we all arived to see a Dark Knight on a horse looking all evil.

Almost every single adventurer that was present was deathly silent,.the ones who were talking was saying that the knight was the general that had moved near the town. I was wondering why the heck was he here for, he could easily kill anyone that was in this town. So why come by himself? Well I don't need to speculate any longer because he started to speak.

"I am the general of the devil king's army." (???)

"Is that a Duallan!?" Darkness said out loud.

The Duallan was not done talking as he spoke with pure anger in his voice.

"Day after day after day, who is the one with a screw loose who keeps on using Explosive on my castle!!" (Dullan)

...

...

...

I slowly turn my head to Megumin, as well Kazuma does too. We stare at her, as she blushes and look down at the ground. Everyone starts to look at any mages who seems capable of using Explosion, a poor girl starts to defend her self as people looks at her.

This seems to make Megumin come to a choice as she dramatically starts to walk to the Dullan.

Why do I feel like this will go badly.

The Dullan looks at Megumin.

" You're the imbecile who fired Explosion magic at my castle every day?! If you are trying to pick a fight with a general, then come at my castle and fight fair and square! Or stay in town and tremble in fear! Harassing me just because you are trash does not mean I won't come and destroy everything before me!" (Dullan)

Megumin sweating in fear, then makes a dramatic pose before starting to yell in determination.

"I am Megumin! Arch Wizard who commands Explosion magic!"

"... What is a 'Megumin'? Are making a fool of Me!?" (Dullan)

"N-No! I am a crimson demon, the greatest magician in this city." (Megumin)

...Is she really this? She already had blown up his castle, and you try this? I'm I the only one?

"You see, this is all of my master plan! luring you-"

At this point, I am in total disbelief of how stupid this is that I am just tuning out whatever being said.

"Fufufu! I guess this is my time to shine!" (Aqua)

H-Hold on! What! It's only been about half an minute, how did this get this bad!

Aqua starts running to join Megumin,

and she gone...I should do something, but what? Oh there's Darkness. When did she leave...and yup, thats good old Darkness being Darkness. That doesn't look good. Being all black and misty, not a good thing to have

Kazuma heading there so I guess I should go as well. Should probably find out what that was.

"Darkness! Are you alright?" (Kazuma)

"I'm sorry, can someone please tell me just what happened? I kinda stop listening when Aqua ran up here, trying to process what what happening and all." (Ren)

A dark and sinister laugh was heard from the Dullan.

"hahaHaha! A death curse was place the noble knight who protected the small girl, she will die in a weeks time if you don't come to my castle and defeat me in a fight!" (Dullan)

I look over at Darkness in worry and saw she was trembling, but that soon left me as I realized that it was not in fear. How can someone be this...what do I call this? Any normal words don't do here Justice.

"W-W-What other cruel act will you d-do to m-me? Take me prisoner as you chainmeup! Comingatmeslowlyasyou

putyourcoldmetalhandsfondlingmybodytorturingmeasyoufindjoyinmysufferingasmyfinledayspassonthenyougivemetoyourservrntsastheytakemeonasagroupruffingmeupevenmoreasmymindslowlybrakesandgiveintomyfinledays!!!!!!!" (Darkness)

"Darkness please, you're scaring the Dullan." (Kazuma)

The Dullan, taken aback (who can blame him) looks pretty nervous as he trys to clear his name.

"N-No I just-I-look just come and try and kill me and that will get rid of the curse. Also don't come near me if you're going to do that." (Dullan)

He takes a minute to regain his composure and starts to talk again.

"The death of the Knight will be cause by the lowly crimson demon, any who trys to cause me misfortune will die! Adventurers!" He points to us "Traveling in my domain will not be a easy task, if you are lucky and reach me on your journey, then only will I will consider lifting the curse. Hahahaha!"

A red mist of evil if I had to guess, appears behind him as he get covered by the mist. When it's gone, so is he.

All is quiet. No movement is seen.

...

...

...

Megumin stats to walk forward silently without looking back.

"Megumin."

I called out to her, and when I did she looks back at me.

"Yes?" (Megumin)

"Um. This might sound dumb, but where are you going?" (Ren)

She looks at me for a moment, and turns her head as she looks ahead.

"Going to the castle." (Megumin)

I look at her, the look at the rest of the group. They all look at me, then to Megumin. They all give a knowing look, so I look back at Megumin.

"By your self?" (Ren)

"Yes." (Megumin)

"And how are you going to do that?" (Ren)

"Well I-"

"You can stop there."

Kazuma cuts off Megumin, this makes her spin around with a shocked face.

"Huh?Wha-"

"We all know any plans you have will end up with you a corpse. So to make sure you don't die, I guess I have to come along with you." Kazuma then walks up besides Megumin. "Besides, It is sort of my fault too. I said blowing up that castle would be find, it turns out that I was wrong."

"Yeah, as I also seen you blow up the place as well. I gotta help out, I can't have a teammate die alone can I?" (Ren)

"I cannot yet you all go alone."

Darkness regained her footing and walked over to us. Stopping at us with a look of determination.

"Having you all going in my good faith is not going to happen. It is only fair for us to all go together, even if I have to endure the dangers of this choice." (Darkness)

Even if she look a bit excited in that response, she did look a heroic for it.

Megumin looking a bit emotional, took a deep breath as she was starting to give a big speech. As she was starting to talk, the only member that had not given a heart felt statement began to glow in magic as she preformed a ability of hers.

"Sacred Break Spell**!!!" **(Aqua)

A lot of light enveloped Darkness, as black smog started to be pulled out from Darkness. This was being done by two small Angel? Anyway, Darkness had a face of pure Bliss, and as quickly as it came it went.

Darkness had a confused look on her as she started to pat herself down. Megumin, Kazuma, and I were all confused as we had no idea of what exactly happened.

Aqua smugly started to loudly anounce her victory.

"Fufufu! As any one could of guess, I am able to brake any curse that comes across of me! How expect of a goddess! Fufufu!" (Aqua)

shortly Kazuna lost his cool as he in simple terms, pounce on her.

"YOU STUPID USELESS GODDESSES! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO TELL US YOU HAD THAT THE WHOLE TIME! WE ALL JUST BASICALLY AGREED TO A DEATH PACK!!" (Kazuma)

Now I didn't agree how Kazuma reacted, I didn't stop him when he went. I scratched my head as I turned to Megumin and Darkness.

" *Shigh* You guys wanna get lunch? I need to calm down and relax after all that whole mess."

"..." (Megumin)

"You can go ahead, we will both calm Kazuma and Aqua down and catch up." (Darkness)

"Ok, sure. That's good with me. See y'all in a bit."

Only with these people can I be this mentally drained for the day.

You know what they say.

"Same shit as always"

-Some dude, probably

Idk trying to do a thing here

*


End file.
